


Some Prince's Don't Become Kings

by SpacedOutSpacey



Series: Saphron and Tyos [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, an original world i guess, and yes that's a fob ref, idk how long itll be, idk where they are, this is the first chaptered tghing ive ever spent time on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: medieval au that me n @Cevdv came up with





	1. The Deal

“You damn SCUM!” Tyos Kivrah was harshly thrown into a dark cell, his face hitting the ground hard.  
  
“Shit low life _thief_.” The deer demon guard spits, locking the cell door.  
  
Tyos sits up, rubbing the side of his face where he hit the unforgiving stone ground, and brushes the dirt off of his old grey sweater and tattered pants. He knew the risks of trying to steal from the Royal Wendigo family, though he was fairly certain he could pull it off. Boy, was he was wrong. The royal family aren’t actually wendigos though, it’s more of an honorific term, they’re actually deer demons. Whatever they are, they pack some SERIOUS cash.

“Oh great. Great. Nice. There goes my chance at making some real money.” The small demon mumbles to himself, running his clawed hands through his dark and shaggy brown hair, and scratching the skin around his curved horns.

“Ugh. Whatever, I’ll just teleport out of here.” Being a crossroads demon, Tyos could teleport himself to the closest crossroads at will. Though, he couldn’t escape this cell.

“What the…” Tyos looks down and, to his horror, there was a sigil painted on the floor of the cell. A sigil to prevent teleportation. “No. No! What the fuck seriously!” There was nothing in the cell to chip the paint off, and the stone just ate away at his nails. Tyos was trapped.

“Ugghhh. You stupid fucking Wendigos!!!”

-

He’s been in the empty cell for hours now. Maybe even a day? Nobody has entered the dungeon since he arrived. No guards, no new prisoners, nothing. Tyos was beginning to believe he’d rot away in this cell. So when someone finally enters the room, the tired demon quickly perks up. But it wasn’t a guard. The person is tall and slender, wearing dark robes adorned with gold and red silks. Actual gold adorns their impressive antlers, as did the ceramic deer skull mask that covers their face. And intricate designs were etched into the sides of their short brown hair. This person was part of the royal family.

“Damn, you really _are_ a crossroads demon.” The person spoke, their voice slightly muffled by the mask.

“Yeah, and you’re a fucking Wendigo.” Tyos growls, his tail swishing back and forth. “What do you want, rich kid?”

“I wanna help you, but only if you help me as well.” The Wendigo says in an odd voice that seems to be a combination of desperation and unbridled calmness. A voice that Tyos did not like.

Though it makes him laugh. “What! Why the hell would I ever help you, damned Wendigo!”

“Because you’re gonna be executed tomorrow,” they take a step towards the cell bars, “and you’re my ONLY chance of getting out of here.”

“Well shit. Fuck. They’re really gonna kill me for trying to steal one tiny little trinket? And why the hell do you want to leave here? You LIVE here.”

“Well, considering the “tiny trinket” you tried to steal was an ancient family heirloom, yeah. And I wanna leave here because I’m sick and tired of BEING here.” The Wendigo starts to pace, moving their hands as they talk. “I hate this royalty bullshit, and I’m sick of all the shit my parents expect me to do! The damn idiots want me to be king, for fucks sake! They have countless other kids between them but they want ME to be king because of some ‘potential’ that I have! I’m the fucking youngest son and they want me-”

“You’re rambling, kid.” Tyos cuts him off, tired of hearing him whine. He stops mid-pace, and strides closer to the cell bars, taking off his ceramic mask and- _oh_. Oh no. He’s cute. Fuck. His face is a lot rounder than Tyos would think, some type of black powder surrounds his eyes, and even in the dimly lit dungeon, he can see that his eyes are piercing red.

“Listen. All I need you to do is take me out of this kingdom, I’ve studied the surrounding lands but they’re just maps. I don’t know how to navigate them.” He sounds really desperate now.

Tyos grins, rubbing the side of his face. He’s gonna play this cutie for all he’s worth. “Hmm, sorry. Can’t help you. Looks like we’re both stuck here. That is, unless you want to make a deal?”

“A deal?” Intrigued, the Wendigo steps in closer.

“Yeah, your freedom in return for your soul. You normally get 10 years, but,” Tyos grins the most smug grin you could imagine, “I’ll make it 15 because of your pretty little face.”

The Wendigo is glad for how dim the dungeon is, otherwise it would be apparent that he’s blushing. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me, but fine. You have yourself a deal.” He starts to quickly walk towards the door, putting his mask back on. “We make it before we leave. Be ready, I’ll be back within a few hours.”

“Don’t got much to get ready with, kid. Guards took all my stuff.”

The Wendigo sighs. “Fine, I’ll get you your stuff back.”

-

Tyos can’t tell how long it’s been since the Wendigo left. _‘Damn, why the hell does this guy gotta be so cute? Why the hell am I even helping him? This idiot’s just gonna slow me down, he’s just a rich spoiled brat who-’_ Tyos is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the dungeon door open. He gets up to see the Wendigo, but he’s dressed drastically differently. He’s no longer wearing the sleek robes, but visibly old gray tattered ones, and an even more tattered black cloak with a hood. His antlers no longer have gold on them, and he has on a old and cracked plain deer skull mask, that looks just a little too real.

It was honestly hard for Tyos to not laugh. “Nice look, kid.”

“If I went anywhere within the kingdom looking like I did, we’d definitely be stopped.” The Wendigo grumbles, taking off his mask. He fishes out a key from a small sack, unlocks the cell, and throws it in the sack. “Here’s your stuff back, now let’s make that deal.”

Tyos picks up the sack, walking towards the taller demon. He can’t _actually_ take the soul of another demon, but this guy doesn’t know that. “First of all, what’s your name?”

“Saphron Aspeos.”

“Well, Saphron Aspeos,” they stand close now, inches away from each other, and Tyos now sees just how _tall_ Saphron is, at least a foot taller than him, “you do accept the terms, your soul in exchange for 15 years?”

“Yes.” God, this dude is gullible.

“Good. Now,” Tyos yanks Saphron down by his robe, and kisses him. Harshly. All passion and no restraint, that has Saphron’s eyes wide and his head spinning, “let’s get outta here. Don’t move.” He snakes his free arm around the tallers waist, and in the blink of an eye, they’re out of the dungeon, standing in the middle of a crossroads.

“How… how did you-” Saphron is dizzy, and feels like he might puke.

“We’re not called crossroads demons for nothing. I can teleport to any crossroads closest to me at any time.” Tyos isn’t paying attention to Saphron, he’s too busy gearing back up with his weapons and disguise. He ties a thick cloth bandana with a pointed tooth smile and a- most likely real- blood splatter around his face. Then he dons a hooded cloak, similar to Saphron’s.

When he looks up, the taller demon is hunched over, one hand clutching his stomach, the other over his mouth. “Jeez kid, don’t puke.”

“Stop calling me kid!” Saphron snaps, shakily standing back up. “I’m not much younger than you are!”

“Oh yeah? How old are you then?”

“Two hundred and twenty four springs. I’ll be two hundred and twenty five next spring.”

“Oh.” Tyos didn’t mean to say that out loud. “Well, I’m still two springs older than you.”

“Hah! See, we’re-”

“Save me your bullshit, Saphron.”

“Actually, I’d prefer it if you called me Saph.” The taller says coldly as he walks closer to Tyos, putting his old mask back on.

“Ugh. Fine. And I’m Tyos, but while we’re all buddy-buddy, you can call me Ty.” Looking around, Ty realizes they’re still very close to the castle they were just in. “Alright Mister ‘I’ve studied the surrounding lands’, tell me, what’s north of this shitty kingdom?”

It takes Saph a moment to think. Not much is written about the north lands, but then he remembers. “Neutral territory, not owned by any one family. The High North.”

“Exactly. Hope you don’t mind the cold, because that’s where we’re going. Let’s go, we gotta get as far away from the castle before the day breaks. And you better keep up with me, I’m not gonna have you slow me down.”

Saph laughs at the statement. “Says the one with the short legs.”

“ _Watch it_.” Ty growls.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saph's got the deer senses™

They had been walking in silence for some time now, not bothering at all to make small talk. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the light began illuminating a small creek in the distance. That’s when Saph’s large ears twitched under his cloak.

“We’re near a river.” He states.

“Oh yeah? How the hell you know that.”

“Can hear it, smell it too.” Saph freezes, “Ah shit, I think I know which river it is too.”

“Well then, “river whisperer”, which one is it?” Ty says sarcastically.

“Think it’s the Great River.”

“It better fucking NOT be that stupid river.” They quicken their pace, and sure enough, they come face to face with the Great River, with the start of a dense forest on the other side.

It’s the largest river in the kingdom, so wide you can barely see across it, and so deep that even horses have to swim across it. It’s a big danger in the rainy seasons, but thankfully since winter is just starting, it’s pretty calm right now.

Ty groans, his tail nervously swishing back and forth. “Well fuck. We’re gonna have to cross this shit.”

“Can’t you just teleport us across it?”

“If only!” Ty laughs. “I can’t teleport across water. We’re gonna have to swim.”

“Lame.” Saph sighs, dreading swimming across the likely frigid waters.

“Hey, I don’t make the damn rules.” Ty slowly wades into the water. “Just get over it, princess-”

“ _Don’t_ call me that, ever again.” Saph says in a low and angry, yet calm voice. A voice so calm it’s scary.

Now, it’s easy to make fun of Saph when he’s all hot-headed. But when he’s calm, it just doesn’t settle right with Ty. “Jeez, fine. Just come on.” They both make their way in, and quickly begin to swim.

It takes them awhile to get across, but Saph is the first out. Struggling to stand with his waterlogged robes weighing him down, he more or less crawls out of the river, and rolls over on his back to catch his breath.

“Get up,” Ty crawls out of the river as well, taking his bandana and hood off, “help me collect dry wood.”

Saph groans, taking his mask of. “Fucking _why_?”

“Because we need a fire to dry our clothes, you damn idiot, unless you _want_ to walk around in cold and wet clothes.”

Saph sighs the most exaggerated sigh ever as he sits up. “ _Fine_.” He takes off his hood and outer robe, and goes to collect firewood, while Ty does the same.

He returns to see that Ty had outlined a rectangle on the ground with stones, with a sort of rack made out of two branches stuck in the ground, with a long stick resting on top of them on top of it. “This better be enough, because I’m not getting more.” He grumbles, dropping his arm full of logs on top of the pile that Ty gathered.

“Yeah yeah, quit your fucking whining.” Ty assembles all of the logs within the rectangle, and with the help of a stick, a piece of rope, and some kindling, he gets a fire going.

They both take off their boots, and prop them up against the branches. Not having much, Ty dries all of his clothes first, which gives Saph some time to secretly look him over as he sits in his underwear. He’s got more meat on him than Saph would’ve thought, with a few toned muscles here and there. His skin is a light shade of green, with darker green spots scattered all over his body. His shaggy hair, darkened by the water, is pushed up and out of his face. And his large curved horns seem to almost perfectly frame his face.

_‘He’s pretty hot, for a shitty thief.’_

Saph mentally PUNCHES himself for thinking that. No. No no _no_. He will NOT let himself be attracted to this rude, arrogant, piece of shit-

“Start drying your stuff.” Saph is jolted out of his thoughts, to see that Ty had began dressing himself.

He gathers his hood and outer robe that he took of earlier, rings the excess water out of them, and places them on the makeshift rack. With how thin they are, it didn’t take long for them to dry. Saph takes off his inner robe and under shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

That’s when Ty notices. “Why do you have tits?” He blurts out, bluntly.

“Everyone has tits.” Saph says flatly, retrieving his dry clothes and putting his wet ones on the rack.

“Well yeah- but like you, you have-” Ty stammers, honestly not knowing what to say. “Yeah okay. You’re right. Whatever.”

Saph has his hood draped on his shoulders, and his outer robe in his lap. Now it was Ty’s turn to stare. He didn’t really care that he has tits; _‘Guess that’s why he didn’t like being called princess.’_ Ty thought, feeling kinda bad that he called Saph that in the first place. He was more focused on how pale Saph’s skin is, and how _skinny_ he is.

“Stop staring at me.” Saph glares at Ty, eyes even redder in the sunlight.

“You’re one to talk. You were staring at me earlier.” Ty scoffs at how Saph scrunches up his face, looking like he’s about to explode.

“Okay but like. Why the hell are you so skinny? Did your servants never feed you or something?” Ty jokes, and Saph _glares_ at him again. “Not my fault I can’t gain weight.”

Ty quirks an eyebrow, confused at the statement. “Can’t?”

Saph sighs, slumping over and running his hands through his short hair. “I was born sickly and frail. Almost didn’t live. I’ve just never had much weight to me. Happy now?”

Ty actually feels bad now. He feels like he should apologize, but doesn’t. For now.

They sit in awkward silence till the rest of Saph’s clothes dry. As he dresses, Ty can’t help but stare. Again. He notices that despite how pale Saph’s skin is, he has dark brown spots all over his shoulders and sides. Fine brown hair covers just about all of his visible skin, and with it being wet, the hair atop his head is almost as shaggy as Ty’s. Saph really doesn’t have much weight to him, but he does have a few well defined muscles. And his _face_. His face is just. Just so-

_‘Oh shit. He’s kinda really hot. Fuck.’_

Ty is so caught up in staring at Saph, he almost jumps when the other speaks. “Do we need to get going, or are we just gonna stay here all day and hold starring contents?”

“Pff. Don’t flatter yourself, Saph.” Ty gets up, and quickly kicks damp dirt into the hot coals. “If we keep heading north, there should be a village at the end of this forest. If there aren’t anymore goddamn rivers, we should be there before night. Let’s go.”

They once again walk in silence, but the tension between them is just slightly _different_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl idk when chapter 3 is gonna be up


	3. The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD hi it took me a MONTH to write this

Despite the obvious tension between them, Ty and Saph don't stay quiet for long this time. As they walk, they both engage in smalltalk, which eventually turns into conversations and telling stories about their lives.

Ty reveals that he was born a human.

Saph reveals his mother wasn't royalty before she married his father.

Ty reveals his adoptive demon mother was recently killed.

Saph reveals that the whole “Wendigo” thing really is a status symbol.

Ty reveals he prefers the thrill of stealing over making soul deals.

Saph reveals he absolutely despises the spice he's named after.

They talk, and time flies by them. Without any rivers slowing them down, they reach the end of the forest, and head into the outskirts of the small trading village.

“I suggest you keep that mask of yours on,” Ty stops Saph as they enter the village, “try not to talk to most people, and if anyone asks you're a “trader” from the West, and we're traveling to the North strictly for business purposes.” Saph only responds with a scoff.

“You're a runaway prince for fucks sake.” Ty practically hisses. “I don't know about you, but if we get caught I'm most likely going to be executed, and I really don't want that to happen.”

“Good god, fine. You're so fucking demanding.” Saph grumbles as he pushes past the smaller demon. “Is there an inn or something in this place?”

“And you say _I'm_ demanding.” Ty mumbles, mostly to himself, though Saph hears him and shoots him a glare. “Yeah there is, it's more towards the center of the village. I have some business to take care of first so here,” Ty hands him a small pouch of coins, “go get a room for us at the inn. And don't let them haggle you.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Saph takes the pouch, and heads for the inn.

-

Ty spends a good hour with his “business”. He talks with his old trader acquaintances, sells some things and stocks up on supplies and all.

The sun is beginning to set by the time he makes his way back to the inn, and when he arrives he sees Saph sitting on a bench, the pouch of coins still in his hands.

“We got a problem.” He says as he tosses the pouch to Ty, who easily catches it. “They don't have any available rooms with two beds. Thought you'd better decide on it.”

Ty sighs, tail twitching in annoyance. “Just my fucking luck.”

After talking with the innkeeper, validating that there are no other rooms available, the quiet wood nymph says she would happily supply them with extra blankets and pillows so that one of them could sleep on the floor.

After Ty pays for _three_ nights, Saph notes, they make their way to their room. It was nothing special, a small bed (with ample amounts of blankets and pillows stacked on the floor next to it) and nightstand with a lantern were just about all that was in the room.

“You can take the bed, it's too small for me anyways.” Saph takes off his mask as Ty closes the door behind them.

He strips down to his underclothes and haphazardly makes himself a bed near the window. “By the way,” he says as he lays down, “why we staying here for three nights?”

“I've got some more stuff to do, plus the room is cheap and I'm looking forward to not sleeping outside.” Ty removed his mask and sets his various weapons on the bed. “I'm gonna go get some food,” he pauses for a second, “... Do you want anything?”

“I want _sleep_.”

“Tch, whatever.”

-

Saph, however, can't sleep. Ty has been gone for well over an hour, and he's still wide awake. He has too many thoughts running through his head, and he feels too, uncomfortable? Not from being on the floor. It's like the room is too dark, too quiet. He lights the lantern, but that doesn't help. As much as Saph hates people, being in a castle crawling with people for so long has made him almost detest silence and solidarity.

“Stupid fuckin’ shitty ass thief, I don't need him to fucking fall asleep.” Saph grumbles as he hugs one of the large pillows. After awhile, he's actually in the verge of drifting off to sleep. That is until his large ears twitch, hearing someone walk towards the room.

He turns to see Ty walk into the room, and barely has time to react before an entire loaf of bread is thrown at him, hitting his shoulder. “What the _fuck?_ I said I _didn't_ want anything, idiot.”

“Yeah, well it's there if you want it.” Ty strips down to his boxers, moves his weapons to the nightstand, and flops down onto the small bed.

Saph takes an angry, almost spiteful bite of the bread. “It tastes like shit.” It doesn't, though. And he's actually pretty grateful for the food, considering he hasn't eaten since they left the castle. But he won't admit either.

“Oh whatever. I'm turning this damn lantern off.” As Ty leans towards the nightstand, Saph can't help but stare at him, _again._  “Good night, fuck face.”

Saph grumbles something along the lines of “fuck off” as he takes another bite of bread.

Ty doesn't fall asleep right away, and after awhile, he looks over at Saph. Even in the almost pitch black darkness of the room, he can see him. Picking off small bits of the bread and quietly eating. _‘He's fucking adorable.’_

Ty rolls over and tries his best _not_ to smother himself with a pillow.

-

Stuff being thrown at Saph is apparently becoming a thing, because he just woke up to a rag hitting his face.

“What. The. _Fuck_.” He growls, voice still low and scratchy from sleep. He opens his eyes to see Ty standing in front of a fairly large bucket of water, a rag in his hand as well.

“Innkeeper gave it to me in case we wanted to wash off, but I'm going to eat,” he tosses his rag on the bed, “better use it while it's warm.” And he leaves without another word.

Saph is still coming to his senses, he absentmindedly looks up at the window, then quickly sits up. “THE FUCKING _SUN_ ISN'T EVEN UP YET.” He yells, not caring who hears.

He grudgingly lays back down, desperately wanting to go back to sleep, but the thought of warm water is too tempting. “Ugh. Fucking FINE.” He completely strips and starts to wash off, almost in _spite_ . But god, it feels so _good_.

Saph doesn't know how long he's stood, washing himself off, but the sun's rising and the water’s gone cold. So he rings out his rag and grabs the other to dry himself off. He moves to begin dressing himself, when the door suddenly opens.

The taller demon turns his head to look at the door so quickly his neck might've snapped if he were human. Thankfully he's not, and thankfully it's just Ty who opened the door, with another loaf in his hand.

“Do you not fucking _knock?_ ” Saph scrunches up his face, and practically sneers at the smaller demon.

“Nope.” Is his response, after a few seconds of blatantly staring at the other while he's naked. Again.

Saph grumbles, and resumes dressing himself. Once he's got everything but his mask on, he turns to look at Ty, who's eating part of the bread loaf. “You wan’ some more-”

“I'm not eating that shitty bread again.”

“Aw come on,” he says, swallowing his mouthful, “it's not that bad.”

“I've known you for like two days and I'm already sick of your shit.” Saph deadpans, crossing his arms.

“Good god, fine. What do u want? They have a type of meat stew and grilled mea-”

“I don't eat meat.”

“You… you don't eat meat?” Ty squints his eyes as he looks at Saph, like he's still trying to decode what he said.

“That's what I just fucking said.”

There's a long pause, before Ty says a drawn out; “Whhhy?”

Saph takes in a deep breath, looking like he's about to explode. “Tell me, when's the last time you saw a DEER eat MEAT?”

“Hm... Yeah. Yeah you're right. Just didn't think that would apply to, uh, you.”

“Yeah well it _does_.” Saph pinches the bridge if his nose, and lets out a defeated sigh. “Listen just- just give me a couple coins so I can go buy myself some food that I can eat. I'll even bring it back here.”

Ty considers saying no, but the looks on Saph's face makes him feel somewhat… Guilty? “Fine.” He breathes out, and hands the taller demon a small bag of coins. “Don't spend it all.”

In all honesty, Saph was expecting just a handful of coins, not an entire bag full _. ‘Isn't this all of your money?’_ He wants to say, but doesn't push it. Instead he puts on his mask and takes the bag. He makes his way to the door, but pauses just as he's about to open it. He genuinely sounds like he's struggling when he says a quick “thanks”, almost like his mouth wouldn't let him utter the word. He leaves the room before Ty has a chance to respond.

-

Saph is almost out of the building before he sees an, _interesting_ , scene at the front desk.

Two **_humans_ ** are arguing with the innkeeper about the “no double bed rooms available” situation. Well one's arguing, he has an explosion of short blonde hair and looks like he himself could explode at any second. The other one has longer spiked up hair that's _ungodly_ bright red. But after getting a better look at him, Saph can tell he's definitely _not_ human. Everything about him seems a little too _sharp_ , too unnatural for a human. He just can't exactly tell what he is.

From where he's standing Saph can't really hear them talking, but suddenly the blonde yells; “Shut your mouth you shitty haired lizard!”

Lizard? Oh.

**_Oh_ **.

That's a _dragon_ , or at least a shifter or a halfling. Humans are pretty rare in this area, but dragons even more so.

As the blonde turns to yell at the redhead, he sees Saph staring at them. “The fuck you staring at you creepy ass fucker?!”

Now Saph would _love_ to fight this dude, but he rather not waste his time with it. He huffs out a laugh and promptly walks out the door. The blonde's yelling can still be heard as he walks down the street.

-

By the time Saph returns to the room he has an entire bag full of fruits and various stale sweets from a bakery. Ty isn't in the room, so Saph strips down to his undershirt and boxers, sits down on the bed and immediately bites into one of the ripe apples.  

“Oh my god this is so gooood.” He practically moans as he eats. He hasn't had good fresh fruit in what's felt like forever.

Four apples, two pears, and a handful strawberry sweets latter, the sun begins to set and Ty returns. He immediately eyes the taller demon sitting on the bed, and before Saph can say anything, he asks; “Just how much of my money did you spend?”

“Oh calm your tits, I didn't spend much.” Saph tosses the small bag back to Ty. When he catches he feels the weight of it and, well, Saph's right. He couldn't have spent not even a quarter of it.

“Here,” the taller demon holds the bag of food, “wan’ something?”

Ty plops down on the bed with a sigh. “Yeah, sure.” He pulls off his mask and takes a roll, taking a huge bite out of it. “Okay now _this_ bread sucks. Is it fucking stale?”

“Yup, was cheaper.” Saph takes the bag back from the other demon next to him and grabs another pear from it, biting into it before asking a question that's been on his mind since he left the castle. “So, what exactly the plan again?”

“The what now?”

“Like, how exactly is this gonna go?”

“Well,” Ty bites into his roll again, taking his time to think about the plan as well, not really wanting to say what he wants to say, “we're gonna take the quickest route to the North, then I'm gonna drop you off and let you figure your own shit out.”

Both seem almost hurt by the statement. “Yeah, that seems good.” Saph tries his _damn_ best not to sound upset. Why the fuck would that upset him? This idiot thief annoys the shit out of him. Why would the fact that Ty wants nothing to do with him after they get up North upset him?

Ty puts his mask back on and gets off the bed. “Gonna go back out for a bit. Don't wait up.” He says almost cynically as he walks out of the room.

Saph walks over to and lays down on his makeshift bed with what's left of the food. “Like I'mma wait up for you.” Saph says, failing to not sound upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes Baku and Kiri are here, I don't know how to do slow burn, and I love angst


End file.
